neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Half-blood
is the son of a pure-blood wizard and a Muggle-born witch]] Half-blood is the term commonly given to wizards and witches who had known Muggle or Muggle-born parents or grandparents. By the 1990s, half-bloods were the most common type of wizard or witch, as the pure-blood wizarding population would have become extinct had they not inter-married with Muggles and Muggle-borns.FAQ at - "The expressions 'pure-blood', 'half-blood' and 'Muggle-born' have been coined by people to whom these distinctions matter, and express their originators' prejudices. As far as somebody like Lucius Malfoy is concerned, for instance, a Muggle-born is as 'bad' as a Muggle. Therefore Harry would be considered only 'half' wizard, because of his mother's grandparents. If you think this is far-fetched, look at some of the real charts the Nazis used to show what constituted 'Aryan' or 'Jewish' blood. I saw one in the Holocaust Museum in Washington when I had already devised the 'pure-blood', 'half-blood' and 'Muggle-born' definitions, and was chilled to see that the Nazis used precisely the same warped logic as the Death Eaters. A single Jewish grandparent 'polluted' the blood, according to their propaganda." Overview It should be noted that any wizard or witch who is neither pure-blood nor Muggle-born is considered half-blood, even if they have two magical parents; they need not have exactly half-Muggle/half-wizard heritage. Non-magical children born with at least one magical parent are considered Squibs by the wizarding community rather than Half-bloods or Muggles.Squibs" at Examples include Martha Steward II, Dolores Umbridge's brother, and Gilderoy Lockhart's two sisters. Because of their Muggle parentage, many end up assimilating into the Muggle population as they would have more trouble thriving within the magical community. Magical children born to a Muggle-born and a Muggle are considered half-bloods, such as Penny and Beatrice Haywood. Treatment and his children are half-bloods with known Muggle ancestry]] Those who believe in the importance of blood purity consider half-bloods to be inferior because of their Muggle heritage, though superior to Muggle-borns. As such, some families such as the Malfoys allowed them to marry into their pure-blood family and could do so without affecting their family's pure-blood status. - "From the imposition of the Statute of Secrecy onwards, no Malfoy has married a Muggle or Muggle-born. The family has, however, eschewed the somewhat dangerous practise of inter-marrying within such a small pool of pure-bloods that they become enfeebled or unstable, unlike a small minority of fanatic families such as the Gaunts and Lestranges, and many a half-blood appears on the Malfoy family tree." Other more fanatical families such as the Gaunts, Lestranges, and Blacks, require all marriages to be those of Pure-blood. - Marvolo Gaunt: "Centuries it’s been in our family, that’s how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way!" Members of these families are more likely to use "half-blood" in a derogatory manner, similar to the epithet "Mudblood"; Bellatrix Lestrange did so on multiple occasions, and the portrait of Walburga Black often equated half-bloods with Half-breeds. Some half-bloods expressed prejudice towards those with Muggle heritage, despite having some themselves, and clung to what wizarding heritage they had. Notably Lord Voldemort persecuted Muggles and Muggle-borns, despite the fact that his mother (Merope Gaunt) was a pure-blood witch and his father (Tom Riddle Snr) was a Muggle. He denied his Muggle heritage, instead emphasising his wizard ancestors; his legend-entitled nickname was "''Heir of Slytherin''" because his most notable wizard ancestor (Salazar Slytherin) was a famous pure-blood champion, which made himself more believable. - Ron: "Most wizards these days are half-blood any-way. If we hadn’t married Muggles we’d’ve died out.”" Severus Snape may be another example; his self-entitled nickname was "Half-Blood Prince" because his mother (Eileen Prince) was a pure-blood witch and his father (Tobias Snape) was a Muggle. However, Remus Lupin reported that he never used the nickname openly. This, as well as Snape's membership in the Death Eaters, suggests he may have been ashamed of his Muggle heritage, at least in his early life. In fact, these people, along with some other Death Eaters, pretend to be pure-bloods, hiding their Muggle heritage from anyone else. - " "“The Death Eaters can’t all be pure-blood, there aren’t enough pure-blood wizards left,” said Hermione stubbornly. “I expect most of them are half-bloods pretending to be pure. It’s only Muggle-borns they hate, they’d be quite happy to let you and Ron join up.”"" Ironically (or perhaps because of), regarding the prophecy concerning his defeat, Voldemort chose to go after the half-blood Harry Potter instead of the pure-blood Neville Longbottom. When the Ministry of Magic fell under Voldemort's control in 1997, Muggle-borns were openly persecuted and pure-bloods were favoured above all else. Half-bloods were still accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and in the British Ministry of Magic, but were not treated as well as the pure-blood members. - Neville: "They don’t want to spill too much pure blood, so they’ll torture us a bit if we’re mouthy but they won’t actually kill us." - "“No, no, I’m half-blood, I’m half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard, he was, look him up, Arkie Alderton, he’s a well-known broomstick designer, look him up, I tell you — get your hands off me, get your hands off —”" Parentage Magical/Squib & Muggle Pure/half-blood & Muggle-born Both half-bloods Muggle or Muggle-born grandparent Unknown status Behind the scenes * On J. K. Rowling's draft list of students in Harry Potter's class, which is not considered canon due to several contradictions with the novels, the following students were mentioned as half-bloods: :* Susan Bones :* Mandy Brocklehurst :* Millicent Bulstrode :* Michael Corner :* Tracey Davis :* Anthony Goldstein :* Wayne Hopkins :* Megan Jones :* Sue Li * In the GBC version of , there is a boy in Slytherin who went to Charm school and is listed as being likely half-blood.This individual refers to his father, a wizard, but later refers to films. This indicates that while having magical ancestry, he had some contact with the Muggle world. Thus, he was most likely a half-blood. * On the draft class list, Hannah Abbott was listed as a Muggle-born, but in a later interview, Rowling stated that she had always thought of Hannah as a pure-blood. To compromise, she was made a half-blood.PotterCast 130 transcript * An interesting fact of note is that despite the ideals that pure-bloods are inherently more powerful wizards, several of the most powerful or particularly adept wizards and witches in the series are in fact half-blood, such as Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall,and Harry Potter. * Due to Dean Thomas's father being dead, Dean himself was unable to prove his half-blood heritage during Voldemort's reign. As such, he was regarded as a Muggle-born. * The trio of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger consists of all three types of Wizards. Harry being half-blood, Ron being Pure-blood, and Hermione being Muggle-born, Appearances :This subject is far too vague or ubiquitous to have a list of appearances, for it most likely appears in every release/title of the Wizarding World franchise. See also *Blood purity *Blood traitor *Mudblood *Muggle-born *Pure-blood Notes and references ru:Полукровка fr:Sang-Mêlé fi:Puoliverinen pl:Półkrwi ja:半純血 no:Halvblods Category:Half-bloods